La niñera
by Enkelii chan
Summary: -Anko! ¡Sálvame!¡Sálvame!¡Me quieren matar! -¿Quien -Ellos! Espera ¡Naruto bájate de la mesa! ¡Sakura no pintes la pared! ¡NOooo! -¿Eh? ¿Shizune?. -Shikamaru salte de ahí! Shizune? .Y solo se escuchó como se rompía el florero. /HBD Narushizu!


**Saludos!**

Yo se que el cumpleaños de Narushizu4ever, fue el viernes pasado. Pero… he tenido algunas peleas con mi internet y no me dejaba cargar los archivos en ff. Pero se lo prometí a Naru =) Un Narushizu . Se te quiere mujer!

Disclaimer: Que no! No soy dueña de Naruto! Es de el genio-asesino-matapersonajesfavoritos-increiblementecreativo :  
>Masashi Kishimoto<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La Niñera<strong>

¿Cuándo demonios tomó esa decisión? ¿Cuándo en su vida se imagino algo parecido? O mejor: ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?

"_Kami-sama… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente la menuda mujer de cabello corto y negro. Luego pensó: _"Ah si… es verdad, ya me acorde ,necesito el dinero"_

— Shizune no nechan! — fue el grito de advertencia, antes de que alguien le cayera encima y la tirara al suelo cayendo con la cara (suerte que alcanzó a meter las manos) — ¡Hazme cabellito! — Un niño de 9 años y complexión bastante robusta estaba en su espalda con una paleta en la mano y un pedazo de pastel en la otra. — ¡Hazme caballito Shizune-chan! ¡Anda!¡Anda! ¡Arre!

"_¿Arre…?"_ pensó

— ¡Chouji! ¡Bájate de mi espalda! – gritaba desesperada Shizune  
>— ¡No hasta que me hagas caballito! ¡Arre!¡Arre! — Se encapricho el pequeño. Shizune le pidió fuerzas al cielo, era la séptima vez en la noche que tenía a un niño en los hombros y la boca llena de polvo de zapato.<p>

De repente sintió como algo blanco y grande le cayó en la cabeza..

— ¡Mi pastel! — gritó Chouji — ¡Se cayó en la cabeza de Shizune-nechan!

"_Lo que me faltaba"_ Ahora podía imaginarse a sí misma con el cabello lleno de betún blanco y pan de chocolate, la boca llena de polvo y su ropa igual — Chouji, por favor bájate.  
>— ¿Uh? ¿Te molesta hacerme caballito Shizune-neechan?<br>— Si, si me molesta — contestó la oji negra.  
>— Ahww… — Chouji se quedó en un silencio triste unos segundos — ¡Shikamaru, ven! — Le dijo a otro niño que pasaba por ahí en ese momento. — ¿Todavía hay pastel?— preguntó inocente.<br>— Creo que si… ¿Por? — Silencio de parte de los chicos — ah, qué lástima, se te cayó el tuyo en la cabeza de la niñera.  
>— Si, y no me quiere hacer caballito — Shizune se imaginaba la cara de perrito regañado de Chouji encima de ella.<br>— ¿No?

. . .

Pero eso los llevó a que dos minutos después la escena fuera asi:

— ¡ ¡Vengan acá par de mocosos! — gritaba furica Shizune  
>— ¡Corre más rápido Chouji! ¡Corre!<p>

Los tres corrían por toda la casa, Shikamaru y Chouji por delante esquivando los muebles, y tirando libros y papeles para hacer que Shizune no los alcanzara nunca. Pasaron por la sala y la cocina, y luego por el cuarto de tv, hasta llegar a un pasillo donde había una puerta del lado derecho.

— ¡Entra al baño Shikamaru! ¡Rápido!

Shizune sucia, y desesperada, iba detrás de ellos. Las pocas veces que estuvo a punto de atraparlos, se le escaparon gracias a que le aventaban algo a la cara.

¿Qué porque corrían ahora?

Por dos cosas: Shikamaru le dijo a Chouji que si querían jugar al caballito debía sostenerse de una rienda "para hacerlo más real"; al principió Chouji tomó a Shizune por el embetunado cabello, pero Shikamaru lo corrigió y le sugirió jalar de un pedazo de tela que Shizune traía debajo de la ropa… (Llámese brasier). Y la segunda… que le desabrocharon el mismo.

Después de que se lo volvió a abrochar, empezó la cacería.

— ¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Ciérrala, Ciérrala!— y así lo hicieron. Los dos niños aseguraron la puerta del baño y se pusieron a salvo de Shizune que llegó segundos después a estrellarse con la puerta.  
>— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Chouji! ¡Abran esa puerta! – gritaba mientras la golpeaba<br>— ¡No! — le respondieron desde dentro.  
>— ¡Dije que la abran!<br>— Lo pensaremos, por favor vuelva más tarde… — dijo Shikamaru.  
>— ¡Abran! ¡Voy a ir por las llaves!<br>— Pues ve — respondieron los niños al mismo tiempo.

Shizune bufó furiosa y se dio media vuelta para buscar las llaves, aunque… No dio ni cinco pasos, cuando puso un pié y se resbaló, cayendo ahora boca arriba y haciendo un sonido como de un costal al suelo.

En el suelo, por octava vez en el día.

"_Ya no quiero ser niñera"_ pensó mientras descansaba en el suelo. Esos niños eran insoportables. Los cuidaba para ganar un poco de dinero, su tía Tsunade decía conocer a gente que necesitaba de ese servicio.

. . .

_— ¿Me pagaran? — preguntó emocionada_  
><em>— Claro que sí<em>  
><em>— ¡Acepto! — Tsunade la miraba escéptica. Para la oji negra lo único que tenía que hacer era recibir a 6 niños en su casa y cuidar de ellos unas cuantas horas. Sonaba sencillo.<em>  
><em>— ¿Estás segura de esto Shizune? — En cambio Tsunade se veía preocupada.<em>  
><em>— Son solo niños ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? – le restó importancia…<em>

_…_

Ya sabía la respuesta, era muy muy difícil.

Miró a su alrededor, el suelo estaba lleno de una clase de liquido pegajoso, con un olor no muy agradable para ella. Había cerca de ahí un tarro que decía: M-a- y- o

— ¡Mayonesa! — grito, con lo mucho que Shizune "amaba" la mayonesa.

Pastel en la cabeza, mayonesa en las piernas y espalda, pintura en las manos, chocolate y betún en el cuello… En efecto, cuidar niños era muy difícil.

— ¡Ya encontró la mayonesa! — gritó una voz chillona y divertida que se empezó a reír a carcajadas y luego desapareció.

"_Y él es el peor de todos"…_ pensó cuando reconoció la risa.

Se levantó y respiró profundo. Iba a ir por las llaves pero, algo llamo su atención, la luz de su cuarto estaba encendida.

Caminó derecho por el pasillo, para llegar a la zona de los cuartos, había 4 cuartos, el de sus padres, el de ella, uno de tv y uno de visitas. El suyo parecía tener movimiento dentro.

Se asomo lentamente para solo encontrarse con dos niñas… usando su maquillaje y ropa

— Con esa pareces una puerca Ino  
>— ¡Cállate frentota!<br>— Es la verdad, es rosa y estás un poco gorda, pareces una puerca  
>— ¡Pues con ese maquillaje tu frente se vuelve más grande! ¡Podría estacionar mi bicicleta tres veces ahí!<br>— ¡Cállate!

Las dos niñas a su cargo, Ino y Sakura, de la misma edad que Chouji y Shikamaru. Dentro de su cuarto… sacando toda su ropa, usando si maquillaje, y dibujando con lápiz labial en la pared _"Sasuke es lindo"_ por todos lados

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Mi pared! – gritó desde la puerta.  
>— Ash no… ya llegó — Dijo Sakura terminando de peinarse.<br>— Shizune neechan, tienes muy mal gusto en ropa. Toda es demasiado igual y aburrida, ¿No has pensado en usar mini falditas?  
>— . . . ¿Qué es eso en la ventana? – gritó espantada cuando vio rayas rojas y rosas por todo el vidrio.<br>—¡Es Sasuke! — gritó Sakura saltando — ¿No es lindo?

No sabía si contestarle o no. Solo se imaginaba la cara de los vecinos de atrás que vieran el deforme dibujo de Sakura hecho con lápiz labial y gloss.

—¡Fuera de mi cuarto! — gritó. — ¡YA!  
>— Que genio… — dijo despectivamente Ino — Ah, Shizune-neechan. Tire y rompí unas cosas que estaban más que horribles. Considéralo como un favor.<p>

Y ambas niñas desfilaron caminando pomposas hacia la sala de televisión. Shizune se quedó contemplando su cuarto unos momentos, miró el peculiar color Rojo amapola de las paredes. Lo reconocería donde fuera, era el de su labial más caro. Su perfume favorito inundaba todo la alcoba, y a sus pies había pedazos de ropa que reconoció sin dudar, como su favorita…

"_Malditos engendros del mal…"_

— Escogieron tu favorita apropósito.

— ¡Kyyyaaaaaa!— Shizune casi salta dos metros cuando encontró a alguien parado a su lado. Era otro de los niños. — ¡Sasuke! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!  
>— Yo solo decía que rompieron tu ropa favorita apropósito.<br>— ¿Las viste?  
>— Estuve ahí… luego me escapé porque odio las cosas de niñas. — Sasuke era el niño más tranquilo que se pudo encontrar en esa bola de engendros.<br>— ¿Dónde has estado?  
>— En la sala de Tv — dijo Sasuke y dio media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos, y regreso al cuarto en la misma área que funcionaba como sala de Tv (1). — Cerré la puerta porque no me gusta escucharlas a todo rato con sus niñerías.<p>

Por un momento Shizune temió que el cuarto de Tv fuera un desastre, pero era todo lo contrario, estaba limpio, ordenado, solo había un par de platos en la mesa, con unas pocas palomitas y restos de pastel. Pero no había betún en el suelo ni nada. La televisión estaba encendida…. Como deseaba que los otros cinco niños fueran igual que Sasuke.

El chico se dirigió al sofá para continuar viendo su programa.

Pero unos segundos después, en la puerta apareció una sombra pequeña e imponente.

— ¡Ahí estas! ¡Sasuke-teme! Te he estado buscando por toda la casa. — era sin duda la voz chillona de…  
>— Naruto. ¿Qué quieres perdedor?<br>— ¡NO ME DIGAS PERDEDOR! – y la pequeña sombra aventó algo hacía Sasuke. Shizune solo vio pasar algo redondo que se estrelló en la cara de Sasuke. Segundos más tarde, esa cosa que al parecer era un globo se reventó y baño a Sasuke con un liquido con olor raro.  
>— ¿¡Qué me echaste dobe!<br>— Ahora si me agradas, con algo de caldo de Ramen olerás mejor que antes.

"_¿Caldo de Ramen?" _

Naruto se empezó a reír, mientras Sasuke lo miraba con furia.  
>— ¡Considérate muerto Uzumaki! — gritó Sasuke y saltó desde el sofá hasta la entrada para empezar a perseguir a Naruto. Este ya había empezado la carrera para escapar de manos del pequeño Uchiha.<p>

—¡Sasuke, Naruto! ¡No! — y corrió detrás de ellos.

Casi resbala con la mayonesa nuevamente, y al pasar por el baño se fijo en que la puerta estaba abierta. Shikamaru y Chouji debieron de haber salido ya.

—¡Ven aca Uzumaki!  
>— ¡Alcánzame si puedes Dobe! - los escuchaba gritar.<p>

Siguió apresurándose, y entre más pasaba, más desastre encontraba. Libros y hojas tiradas, los cojines de la sala en el comedor, algunos platos fuera de lugar, mayonesa en las paredes. Y claro pastel en el suelo…

Cuando los chicos estaban en la cocina, escuchó a Sakura e Ino gritar asustadas.  
>— Naruto ¡Ya basta! — les gritaba. Para cuando llegó a ver a las chicas, las encontró cubiertas de harina. Con la cara, cabello y ropa blanca.<br>— Maldito Naruto – dijo Ino.  
>— ¡Mi maquillaje! ¡NARUTO! — gritó Sakura.<p>

_"Esto no puede estar pasando…"_

— Shizune Neechan, Naruto nos aventó caldo de Ramen! – dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero  
>— Y Sasuke intentó aventarle harina pero… nos dio a nosotras. —dijo Ino moviendo los brazos desesperada<br>— Vayan a la sala y esperen allí. ¿Dónde están ahora? – les contestó la oji negra.  
>— En el jardín de enfrente. Chouji y Shikamaru también están ahí.<br>— Bien, espérenme en la sala...- dijo ya cansada Shizune.

Y fue caminando apurada hacia el jardín.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, la recibieron con una lluvia de globos de agua y un chorro de agua fría que la bañó por completo.

— Esto si es problemático — dijo alguien. Shizune escurría de agua fría. Y a decir verdad el ambiente no era precisamente como para estar mojándose con globos de agua.

—¡Teme! ¡Ahora estoy todo mojado! — gritó Naruto.  
>— Shizune Neechan. — dijo alguien a su lado. — ¿Puedo ir a bañarme? Naruto me aventó un globo de Ramen, no es que no me guste el olor pero creo que no es bueno.— a su derecha estaba Chouji empapado.<br>— Espera en la sala con las niñas, y llévate a Shikamaru.  
>— ¡Shikamaru! — gritó el pequeño— ¡Vamos! — Y desde atrás de una estatua decorativa salió el pequeño Nara, y corrió hasta llegar con Shizune y Chouji.<br>— Que problemático, uno no puede sentarse a comer frituras sin que alguien llegue a molestarlos.

Ya estaba cansada de eso.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! ¡YA BASTA! — gritó tan fuerte que seguramente sus vecinos de cuatro cuadras a la redonda la escucharon.

. . . .

Esa misma noche,

La pobre de Shizune estaba terminando de recoger su cuarto, solo quedaba uno de los niños en la casa: el rubio hiperactivo de Naruto. Lo había dejado en la sala, con la amenaza de decirle a sus padres sobre todo lo que hizo. Todos los demás ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas.

Solo le faltaba terminar de despintar la pared, y el baño que aun tenia mayonesa en su alrededor. Salió de su cuarto para ir por un poco más de agua, llevaba una cubeta en la mano y un par de guantes sucios. Pero, cuando pasó por el pasillo, sus pies se resbalaron y se patinó ella sola, hasta caer de espaldas con todo y la cubeta.

— uhf… — dijo cuando estuvo en el suelo "Porque esta mojado todo" a su alrededor había agua. Mucha agua, con jabón, más la que acababa de tirar con la cubeta.

— Shizune neechan— dijo una voz tímida— ¿Estás bien?  
>— ¡Naruto! Te dije que te quedarás en sala viendo televisión. Ve para allá — ella se paró de un solo golpe y le empezó a gritar a Naruto<br>— Pero… — Naruto estaba de pie frente a ella, con una mopa en la mano, ya cubeta del otro y unos guantes de hule puestos.  
>— Ya te dije lo que haré si no te portas bien.<br>— Solo intentaba ayudar un poco, quite la mayonesa del suelo y paredes…

Shizune miró la zona, era verdad. No había mayonesa en ningún lado, solo el suelo mojado pero olía a jabón para piso.  
>— Gracias, pero puedo terminar yo sola… — le dijo viendo que en ese momento el pequeño Naruto si estaba arrepentido de haber causado todo el alboroto.<br>—Perdón por causarte tantos problemas Shizune-neechan… solo quería probarte que yo era mejor que Sasuke…

Shizune se agachó para quedar al nivel de Naruto y lo miró a la cara. El pobre chico miraba al suelo como si lo hubieran reprendido con fuerza.  
>— Ya eso no importa, gracias por intentar ayudar…<p>

Naruto hizo una mueca extraña con la boca y luego empujó a Shizune para hacerla caer de espaldas.

— ¡Oye! – le gritó Shizune, ya había recuperado la calma, pero ese niño  
>— Hahahaha – se empezó a reír Naruto sin control — Yo soy mejor que Sasuke! ¡Pero llevo toda la tarde intentando tirarte!<br>— ¿Ah sí para qué? — Shizune lo iba a estrangular, eso era seguro. No tendría compasión con el pequeño demonio, ahora si había ido muy lejos. Y ya había llegado a su límite.

Sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, Tenía la cara de Naruto frente a la suya, a una distancia demasiado corta, y en cuanto menos se lo esperaba, el pequeño rubio la tomó de las mejillas y le dio un beso.

Corto, no duró más de un par de segundos, y luego el pequeño Naruto salió corriendo hacia la sala.

Shizune se incorporó de inmediato, intentado explicarse lo que pasó. Pero antes de que pudiera analizar todos los hechos, el timbre sonó.

Caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta para recibir, a unos felices Minato y Kushina.  
>— Shizune, buenas noches. – dijo Minato — Lamentamos la demora, ojala Naruto no te haya causado ningún problema.— Mentalmente Shizune recorrió todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde, todo el desastre de Naruto, de sus amigos, y para finalizar el beso que el pequeño le había robado.<p>

— No, descuiden. Es travieso pero no hubo problemas — contestó sonriente. — ¡Naruto! Ya vinieron tus padres. Y un par de segundos después, Naruto estaba corriendo hacia sus padres muy alegremente.  
>— ¿Te divertiste Naruto? —preguntó su madre<br>— ¡Si mucho! ¡Shizune neechan es muy linda!  
>— Muchísimas gracias por cuidarlo esta tarde Shizune. Ten — Minato le extendió un sobre cerrado — Tu paga por el favor. — Shizune lo tomó con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.<br>— A ustedes.  
>— Bueno, entonces nos retiramos… Vamos Naruto. Es tarde. Despídete.<br>— Adiós Shizune — Naruto le jaló la manga para despedirse de ella, pero cuando al oji negra se agachó, Naruto le dio un beso muy cerca de la boca.  
>— Creo que si te gusto estar en casa de Shizune —bromeó Kushina. — Bueno, gracias por todo Buenas noches.<br>— Buenas noches — dijo Shizune casi tartamudeando, estaba completamente colorada, desde las mejillas hasta el cuello. Ese niño le engañó dos veces.

Miró a la familia retirarse lentamente. Y Escucho a Kushina decir:  
>— Te dije que era bonita<br>— ¡Ella es más que eso! — gritó Naruto.

Tal vez fuera hiperactivo,latoso,insoportable, pero… no era tan mal niño después de todo…

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>So.. happy bday Neechan!<br>Espero que te guste... u.u nunca he leído un NaruShizu de verdad, (ah bueno 1 o 2)  
>pero yo me imagine uno así =)<br>Y si no... de cualquier manera te lo debía!**

**Enkelii Chan**


End file.
